American Horror Story: ROCKSTAR
by RiversBrew
Summary: In the 1970's the rock band JAWBREAKER was one of the tops selling artist in the world. But all might not be as it appears. The road to stardom can sure be murderous. It's own season. And you never know who might appear.
1. Episode 1 Scene 1

An old TV turns on. Going through channels.

News.

5 dead in what seem-

Sports.

And once again th-!

Cartoons.

Well geez guys I d-

It stops on a Channel.

A man in his early 60's is on the screen. He might be 60 but the way he is dressed you could tell that he is still trying to hold on to some dazed reality of his youth.

"Charlie Rea was it back then man. When she'd walk in a room you couldn't help but notice. And that voice."

The screen switches to a slideshow on pictures from the 70's.

A girl seventeen year old girl sitting by the lake. A beer in her hand, and a smile on her face.

A narration goes along with the slideshow.

"Charlie Rea, born Charlie Hopkins was born in a small community outside St. Louis in 1961.

The next is a black and white picture of a baby only a few months old.

Another person appears on screen. This time it is a women. Unlike the man before. She seems very aware of her age.

"I remember we would go down to Marty's every friday just to see them."

The TV then flashes to a picture of a boy from the 70's. He looks like he hasn't eaten in a week nor slept in a month.

"Jimmy S-."

The Tv turns off.

"Why is there never anything on tv."

PRESENT DAY. CALIFORNIA

"Gross, who watches TV anymore."

Two girls and sitting on a couch one on her phone one sitting bored with a remote in their hands. The girls could be sisters. Brown hair. A summers tan. They both have broken the hearts of many boys. There names age. Tegan and Tessa

"You're so right. Besides I've seen that documentary like at least 3 times now." Tegan responds with an annoyance.

"What are you talking about now spaz?" Tessa

"Charlie Rea? Lead singer of Jawbreaker?"

"I honestly have know idea what youre talking about. Were you droped on ypou head as a child or something?"

"Forget it. Im going gas station you need anything."

"From a gas station...? Do I look like smoke meth a fuck my cousins?" Tessa scoffs.

"Forget I asked."

She walks out of the house and Tessa Continues on her phone.

As Tegan is walking out to her car there is a scream from inside the house.

"TESSA!" Tegan screams as she runs back in the house.

When she runs back in the house nobody is there. Only a pool of blood in the middle of the room.

Tessa makes her way through the house frantically. She keeps calling out Tessa's name but know answer.

"Fuck this." she pulls out her phone and starts to dial 911 only for it fly out of her hands by some unseen force, and land shattered across the room."

"What the fuck." Tessa begins to cry.

She makes a mad dash for the door only for it to slam in her face. The dead bolt locks it tight.

"Now just wear do you think you're going."

A woman in a black robe whose face is hidden by the hood is now standing in front of her.

"The fun is just beginning."

Tegan starts to scream.


	2. Episode 1 Scene 2

1977 OUTSIDE OF ST. LOUIS

A couple is driving down the road in an old pickup truck. The girl is Charlie. She's even wearing the same outfit from the one on the tv screen. The boy Bobby Gibson.

She has her head in his lap as they drive down a empty road. He looks down at her with a smile in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Bobby says.

"Stuff." Charlie responds

"Stuff huh?"

She has an uneasy look on her face.

"Stuff… Like life. I mean graduation is tomorrow and I have no clue what I'm going to do with my life."

"What do you mean? You have me. And my dads has already paid for my schooling. After that I'll be a partner in his law firm. We'll have a couple babies and have the perfect life." He kisses her on the cheek.

"I guess you're right." she says sitting up. She looks away. This isn't the life she imagined at all.

"Hey. I got something for you."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

She rolls her eyes with a smile and proceeds to do as instructed.

He place two concert tickets in her hand

 _Led Zeppelin. July 23_ _._ _Day on the Green" festival at Oakland–Alameda County Coliseum_ _in Oakland, California_ _._

She opens then and screams with excitement.

"NO WAY! WHAT? I CAN'T….DUDE!"

She wraps her arm around him

"Happy graduation Charlie Hopkins. I plan on making you the happiest girl alive. For the rest of our lives."

She kisses his cheek and they drive off into the sunset.


	3. Episode 1 Scene 3

Two 17 year old boys are playing music in a basement. The one on the drums is Tommy. The one on the guitar is Jimmy.

The music they are playing is loud and harsh. Think The New York Dolls, or The Stooges.

"I DON'T WANT TO MEET YOUR DADDY" Jimmy screams into the mic. Followed by a triplet from Tommy on the drums.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOUR MOMMA" Again Jimmy screams followed by another triplet from Tommy.

"I JUST WANT YOUR SWEET SWEET TRAUMA." The both start playing in unison.

They play until A women come down the stairs

"Tommy your dad is home…"

With that the boy throw their instruments down. Push Tommy's mom out of the way an run out the stairs and out the back door. They're almost out when Just before he's out the door. Tommy get clothes lined by his fathers arm.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going you good for nothing piece of shit."

"Dad we we're g-"

His father spits on him.

"You fucking punks think you're so cool with your long hair and your dope huh?"

"Dad i-"

His father punches him in the stomach.

"You think you're brother died for his country so little bitch boy's like you could run around and do whatever the fuck you please? GET A JOB! CUT YOUR HAIR? D-"

"FUCK YOU DAD!"

With this, his father pins him up against the wall by his throat.

"Fuck me…? This world is gonna fuck you in a-"

Jimmy hits him in the head with a metal bucket. He falls to the ground instantly, releasing Tommy.

"Dude I think you killed him?" Tommy coughs regaining his breath.

"Let's hope. If he's not dead, we are."

With this Tommy's moms comes up from the basement to see her husband out cold on the floor. She screams .

With this Tommy get's in one good kick to the abdomen of his father and the two boys are running to Jimmy's truck.

The peel off out of the driveway.


End file.
